


Smile for the camera.

by technoblades



Category: mcyt
Genre: Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Live Stream Sex, M/M, RPF, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoblades/pseuds/technoblades
Summary: Sapnap and Dream meet in real life, but no one believes it. Dream thinks there's a way to prove it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Smile for the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't send this to CC's in any dono's, tags, or other sources. Also yes I know this was already written about but ssh.

Sapnap had gotten up at the early call of his alarm. He groaned, slapping blindly at it until it finally turned off. He slowly got up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Why was he getting up so early again..? Oh, right. He was going to see Dream today. He knew a drive all the way from Texas to Florida would be long, but he had prepared himself for this trip anyways. He got up, taking a quick shower before getting dressed and going into his car, already packed the night before.

He watched the road slip past him as he looked down at his GPS, telling him there were quite a couple miles before his destination. But the arrival time was probably what hurt the most, he wouldn't be there until the next day at least. He supposed he never had a problem with pulling an all-nighter. He waited until it was later and started a discord call with Karl to pass the time.

"Oh hey, Nick," Karl greeted as he entered the discord call with him

Sapnap smiled, "Hey Karl, thanks for picking up. I'm driving over to Dream's house."

"So I've been told," Karl said, and Sapnap could hear him shift on the other end, "You want me to stay up with you so you aren't lonely?"

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping," Sapnap said softly.

Soon enough, the mostly silent car ride was filled with casual banter in between Sapnap and Karl. The occasionally joke passed in between them as they talked. Sapnap was glad he had a friend like him to keep him occupied, otherwise he might be dying of boredom all the way there. It was getting late when Sapnap pulled up to a gas station stop and looked to the phone screen.

"Alright dude, I'm heading in, don't fall asleep on me," Sapnap joked, before getting out of the truck and going in.

It was a little bit before Sapnap went back into his truck and sat in his driver's seat, looking to his phone. Karl was quiet, he didn't greet him when Sapnap closed the driver's door. Did he really fall asleep on the other end? Sapnap leaned in, and surely enough he could hear Karl softly sleeping.

"Dude," Sapnap whispered, "You are a traitor."

Whatever, Sapnap could deal with that. He reached over and hung up on the call, starting up his spotify playlist instead and entering his GPS app once again. He continued on his way, yawning loudly as he peeled out of the gas station. He got on the road once again, watching the environment pass by. It was a long ride, and he was so.. bored. Finally, after it seemed like ages, he pulled in front of Dream's house, knocking at the door.

The door pulled open and there was a tired Dream at the other side and as soon as he saw Sapnap, he woke up. "Morning, man," He greeted, pulling Sapnap into a tight hug.

"Good morning," Sapnap chuckled, hugging him back, god he was so happy to see him in person.

Dream pulled away, "You woke me up so early, man. But I guess that's okay."

Sapnap chuckled, rolling his eyes at him and going inside. Patches ran up to him, and Sapnap put down his hand and Patches sniffed his knuckle before headbutting into his hand. Dream smiled, watching him. Sapnap picked him up casually, and surprisingly Patches went along with it.

"We should post this on Twitter," Sapnap said, smiling and holding out his phone as he looked to Dream.

Dream nodded, "Hell yeah," He said, taking Sapnap's phone and taking a picture of them.

Sapnap let Patches go, and watched the cat run off. He took his phone back, opening up twitter and starting up a tweet. He knew that no one believed them when they said they were going to meet up, so this could be a fun way to confirm it to them. It took just a few minutes before his tweet was blowing up, and as Sapnap went through the replies he noticed that everyone thought it was photoshopped? Or there were even people claiming that he got a cat that looked like Patches in order for him to get a quick photo shoot with.

"No one believes us," Sapnap said, scrolling through their responses.

Dream nodded, looking at the responses on his phone, "Oh my god. They're ridiculous."

"We could do a discord call to prove it to them?" Sapnap offered.

Dream smiled at that, "Sure, we could do that later. Let's just chill out for now, yeah?"

Sapnap and Dream both went to Dream's room, plopping down on his bed and clicking on the TV. They both laid back, Dream setting his head on Sapnap's shoulder and yawning softly. Sapnap supposed he'd be alright with Dream falling asleep on him, but then again he would be pissed if he did. He didn't stay awake all night driving for this. Sapnap softly shook Dream and he groaned, shifting and looking to the TV.

As the day inches on, Dream and Sapnap both ended up falling asleep on each other for just a little bit. Even though neither of them wanted to sleep, they couldn't help it. It was a while before they finally woke up together, Sapnap yawning softly.

"Shit, sorry," Dream mumbled, just barely waking up.

Sapnap smiled, "It's okay, I fell asleep too.."

Dream yawned before he looked at the time, "Oh right. Wanna do the Discord call?"

"Yeah, sure," Sapnap hummed, plopping down on the bed behind Dream's computer chair.

Dream booted up his computer, rocking slightly in his chair as he started up Discord. He plugged in his microphone, putting the speakers on so Sapnap could hear what everyone was saying on the other end. Sapnap leaned back in the bed, watching Dream as opened up the server and joined in the call. It took a second, but soon enough hundreds of people were joining them when they saw Dream join the voice channel.

"Hey everyone," Dream greeted, "I'm here with Sapnap,"

Sapnap sat up on his spot in the chair, "Hey everybody."

Surely enough, the chat was instantly spammed with hundreds of messaging of people freaking out about them being together in person. Holy shit, sometimes Sapnap could let himself forget how many fans they had. Dream and Sapnap looked at each other and chuckled.

"Hey. I have an idea, leave and come back," Dream said.

Sapnap smiled, getting up and going through the door, walking out.

"Okay chat, here he is in the kitchen and coming back to my room," Dream said as Sapnap came back in through the door, plopping down on the bed again.

Sapnap smiled, "You guys seriously think we're faking this somehow?"

"I don't even know how we _would_ fake this!" Dream said, leaning back in his chair.

Sapnap was, needless to say, entertained by the drove of fans who did not believe Dream and Sapnap could possibly meet in if person.

"They really don't believe us," Sapnap chuckled, looking to the Discord screen and back at Dream.

Dream smiled at that, "Well, we could prove it."

"How do we do that?" Sapnap asked as Dream left the discord call.

Dream smiled, "Fuck me on camera."

Sapnap turned bright red when he heard that, "Shit, Dream, are you sure?"

Dream paused, not answering and digging through his closet. Sapnap sat up from his place sitting on bed, watching him. It was a while before Dream pulled out a white smiley face mask from his video in Youtube Rewind, turning around and holding it up so Sapnap could see it. Sapnap smiled at that, he really was a kinky motherfucker. He knew it!

"Well? What do you say?" Dream asked, pulling the mask over his face and looking to Sapnap.

Sapnap pulled out his phone, clicking record and looking to Dream. Dream smiled and grabbed Sapnap, holding him up so he could take off his pants and boxers. Sapnap pawed at Dream's waist, pulling down his pants and rubbing Dream through his underwear. Dream panted softly above him, bucking his hips into his hand. Sapnap wasn't sure how long how long he could keep the teasing up. Sapnap pulled off Dream's underwear down, rubbing underneath the tip of Dream's cock, making Dream whimper and lean into him.

Sapnap watched as Dream reached down, pushing a finger inside Sapnap to open him up. Of all things Sapnap had expected to do on his visit to Dream, filming them fucking wouldn't have been anywhere near the top of his list of guesses. He didn't mind though, of course. Sapnap panted as Dream pushed more and more fingers inside him, making him whimper and pant, all too excited to have Dream inside him.

"Clay, please, stop teasing me," Sapnap begged.

Clay paused, before pulling his fingers out. Clay held up Sapnap's legs, taking the camera from him and turning it towards the both of them, a nice side angle for the viewers. Clay pushed all the way inside Sapnap, making the man below him moan, reaching up and clawing at Clay's hips, anything to get him to start moving. Clay snapped his hips into Sapnap, panting softly as he thrust into him.

Clay was in pure bliss, he wished Sapnap could see his face but there was nothing stopping them from doing this later, off camera of course. This was for the fans that didn't believe them. Clay watched as Sapnap squeezed his legs around Clay's, whimpering for him. The sight and act alone was enough to make Clay nearly cum on the spot. He was honestly lucky that he didn't.

Clay panted, "Fuck, Nick. You're gonna make me cum."

Nick looked up at Clay with soft puppy dog eyes, eager for him, "Please?"

"Shit," Clay panted, thrusting faster and finally cumming inside him.

Nick panted, squeezing Dream in between his legs, covering his face with his arm as he came onto his chest, "Clay. I love you."

"I love you too," Clay chuckled, turning off the recording.

"So," Nick panted, barely holding onto consciousness, "Where do you wanna upload that?"

Clay chuckled, "I streamed it."

"What?!" Nick asked sitting up, wide awake all of the sudden and looking up at Clay.

"Everyone saw it. Thousands of viewers watched me fuck you live." He panted.

Sapnap fell back into the bed, "Holy shit."

"Holy shit indeed," Clay smiled.

Nick panted, opening up his arms for him, "I can't believe you, man. Come cuddle me, dude."

"Alright, alright," Clay hummed, laying down next to Nick. They both instantly fell asleep there, cuddled up to each other. A they couldn't wait to see all the responses later.


End file.
